The Value of Life
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Yuna, now an orphan, encountered the mostly unlikely person she had ever met for a seven-year-old. A tall adult reaching out to a distress child. A decade later, a bond formed. Just before her pilgrimage started, a strange boy showed up who spoke of Zanarkand like someone else she knew. SeymourxYuna TidusxRikku


**_Seventh year of High Summoner Lord Braska's Calm_**

**_Besaid Island_**

_My fourteenth year was the best year I had as an apprentice summoner. No one believes I am friends with a high priest, and I would not believe his detour lead him to me. The last time I saw him in person was back in Bevelle seven years ago. Ever since that time, we have become best pen pals._

"Ten... nine... eight..." A whispered voice loud enough for the only other person listening. Two orange-haired men argued back and forth about trivial things in blitzball. Wakka and Chappu did not seem to notice two other people in the room. Meanwhile, two girls try to concentrate into textbooks over the noise. Yuna glanced to Lulu who shook her head at those hot-headed brothers. She gave up her patience for these two.

"There's no way an apprentice can study with these two around. Why don't we go to the beach instead?" She nod her head in agreement. Much as she would like to spend time with her friends, there are just some moments when studying is more important. Lulu picked up her moogle doll and a blanket while she grabbed her staff and picnic basket.

Lulu is like an older sister and very informant. If it were not for her gifted Black Mage powers, the young teen thought she would become a scholar. Like her, she is an apprentice herself. According to Lulu, learning the elements are the easy part, conjuring them at will is hard.

The young girl began to look around in hidden places for a creature over six feet tall. Lulu caught on who she was looking for but remained silent. The situation may look like a friendly hide-and-seek but it is really to test out Yuna's problem solving unusual obstacles. Every one of them is different than the last or an added twist.

Kimahri prefers to stay in the background when she is within village's borders. Anywhere outside and she needs him and another to escort her wherever it is they are going. Yuna spotted the furry creature hidden behind the roof of the temple.

"Kimahri!" Yuna called.

"We're going to the beach." Lulu waited patiently not too far from where she stood. He jumped off and landed on all fours.

She could not help but smile at how proud she is. Yuna remembered a time this Ronso was very reluctant to live with villagers even though he agreed to stay for her sake. A lot of coaxing from then seven year old turned into permanent resident.

* * *

Kimahri blocked girls' path and they stopped chatting and turned their attention who they considered as a Guardian long before Yuna becoming a full-fledge summoner. Yuna followed his eye of sight to see a bunch of pyreflies forming together in midair. A water flan dropped from above and wolf fiend showed up. Kimahri turned to summoner trainee and shook his head. She nodded in understanding and retreated. The Ronso knows fiends better more than anyone else on this island and knows she is not ready to take on the challenge right now. The wolf lunged forward only missed its target. Lulu conjured a thunder spell to the flan while Kimahri took out the last fiend. Pyreflies slowly ascend to the sky.

* * *

Lulu placed mat on the ground while Yuna was all too eager to help out to set up a picnic close to the beach. Kimahri, raised as a hunter, stood in the background as a bodyguard.

"Yuna, as High Summoner's daughter, everyone in Spira have great high expectations of you. One is to perform the sending." Yuna read about this, summoners perform a sending for the dead to journey to the Farplane. An unsent either have emotional attachment to continue on living plane or envies the living and turns into fiends to prey on them. "The most common is a single soul, but there will be times you will need to do many souls at once."

"Okay."

If she encountered any pyreflies during her dance, it just proves how talented she is, according to Lulu. Yuna hates the burden she have to carry but summoners are Spira's ray of hope. A light to shine through despair for a summoner's sacrifice to save millions.

Tranquil pyreflies surrounded summoner trainee and told how those souls lived their lives. She noticed pattern started to form. Stopping now is very dangerous as it will rouse deceased souls to attack her. Only when they ascend peacefully, she is safe.

Yuna heard clapping in a same rhythm as in her memories. She turned her head where her spectator stood. The man looks like a Guado but taller. Her mind nagged at her to remember this stranger before her as he advances slowly towards her with a smile on his face.

"Yuna, do you know him?" Lulu whispered.

"I'm-I'm not sure." Kimahri must have sensed something as he put himself right in between the stranger and his charge after she uttered it. "Have we met before?"

His smile did not falter. "Of course, perhaps it was at a bridge."

She stared at his cobalt blue irises long, and hard. A little recognition enters into her eyes. "Seymour?"

His smile grew wider.

* * *

Alright! This is a time-skipping story, not time-travel. Though I will put up the year and place to give you a general idea. Also, I will alternate between Seymour and Tidus.


End file.
